


8 months, 4 days and 13 hours

by spacevigilante



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, F/M, Kid Fic, Returning Home, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevigilante/pseuds/spacevigilante
Summary: So for my first Reader insert, I decided to start with one of my most recent fandoms, Teen Wolf. So this is just Derek/Reader kidfic where Derek has been on tour and is coming home.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Reader
Kudos: 35





	8 months, 4 days and 13 hours

Eight months, four days and thirteen hours. That was how long you had been waiting for Derek to come home. Today was finally, finally that day.  
Just as you were turning on the coffee machine, someone threw their arms around your legs and almost pushed you to the ground. 

“Talia Laura Hale! Are you trying to kill your mother?” you yelled half-heartedly. You could never really be mad at the green-eyed three-year-old. 

To be honest, the toddler wasn’t yours. Nor was she Derek’s. In fact, the beautiful little girl belonged to her namesake (at least her middle namesake) Laura Hale. Unfortunately, Laura and her husband, Marc, had been killed in a tragic car accident two years after Talia had been born. The only next of kin was, obviously, Derek. He took her in and loved her more than anything in the world. It was his idea to give her “Laura” as a middle name to honour her mother. 

Still, she may not have been yours, but you loved her just as much as Derek did; tantrums and all. 

“Mommy, are we gonna see Daddy today?” Talia asked with wide eyes filled with hope. You scooped her up into your arms and gave her a nose kiss. 

“Yes baby girl, Daddy is coming home today.” She giggled before turning back to you. 

“No more video calls?” 

“No more, just you me and Daddy.” The toddler squeeled and wrapped her arms so firmly around your neck, you were afraid you’d stop breathing. 

“Talia, baby, we gotta get ready so we can get Daddy. Did you finish your poster?” Three days ago, you had told Talia that her dad was coming back this week, she demanded help to make a giant poster for him. You couldn’t resist, she was just too adorable. 

“Yes mommy!” 

“Okay, then let’s go!” 

Derek had unfortunately returned Laura’s Camaro (engagement gift) and bought a safe and reliable (his words) SUV the moment Talia was officially his. So, fifteen minutes later, into the boring SUV it was. 

The drive to the airport was another twenty minutes of anticipation. Talia and you sang all the songs on the radio, from “Shake it Off” to “Uptown Funk”. For a three-year old, she had the most amazing memory. 

Turning into the airport, anxiety crept up again. What if Derek wasn’t there? What if he had a problem and Talia and you were here for no reason? What if he wanted someone else to get him? What if-

“Mommy?” Talia begged. “When are we gonna see Daddy?” You turned to look at her. Once again, hope was painted all over her beautiful face. You knew that this was hard on her, but she was always so brave above it; at least, as brave as a toddler could be. 

“Soon baby, soon.” You grabbed her out of her car seat and walked to the terminal. In twenty minutes, Derek wold finally be here, with you and his daughter. Finally. 

At the terminal, it was clear that the plane was going to be full of Military men and women. Tally immediately ran to the toys and the other children leaving you to ponder by yourself. 

“What are you thinking dear?” An old woman sitting by the toys asked. 

“Oh, my fiancé is coming home on this flight. It's been eight months, I just hope he’s okay and still loves me. It's hard to- I am so sorry. Here I am just dumping all my problems on you. Let’s start again, Hi I’m Y/N.” 

“Hello, I’m Robin. I’m waiting for my grandson. It was his first tour, he’s 19. I’m scared too. Tell me everything. ” She reached out and grabbed your hand, you couldn’t stop her, no one else had done anything similar for you in eight months. Sure all of Derek’s friends were supportive, but they didn’t get it. Robin seemed to; it was nice. 

Suddenly every bad thought, fear and worry came spewing out of you faster than Stiles after a productive night of research, and Robin listened to every word. 

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about dear. Your Derek sound like an amazing man who loves you. Some of us are no longer that lucky, my Earl died before Jeremy was even born. And here I am, back here waiting for yet another grandson to come back from a tour because they all went into the army; all five.” You couldn’t help it, you threw your arms around the woman. Tears appeared in her eyes and she nodded to you. 

“DADDY!” You heard Talia yell as she ran. You followed her with her eyes until they settled on a man. A six-foot wall of a man with the most amazing stubble and kindest green eyes. He bent down to grab his daughter and twirl her around. You couldn’t keep back the smile, or the tears. The sight of a man and his little girl was just too much. 

“You never said he was so handsome dear.” You heard Robin whisper. 

You didn’t respond. You couldn’t. You had started running the moment you had registered that it was Derek. He put down his daughter and opened his arms to you. 

You threw yourself at him, arms around his necks and legs around his waist. He buried his nose in your neck as he (tried to) whispered “I missed you.” 

“Me too. ”

“Me three! Me three!” Came a little voice from below. Derek grabbed Talia and created an amazing little bubble between the three of you. For just a moment everything was perfect. Just completely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think! If this ends up okay, I might start taking requests. Thanks guys!


End file.
